You're My Miracle
by justDia
Summary: [HIATUS Chap 1] Bagaimanakah kisah persahabatan antara lelaki dan perempuan? Biasanya akan timbul bumbu cinta disana.. Bagaimana kisah 5 orang sahabat ini? Bagaimana mereka melewati lika liku persahabatan diantara mereka? Inilah kisah persahabatan antara Yunho, Jaejoong, Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin. [YunJaeYooSuMin/Genderswitch]
1. Prolog

Title :

You're My Miracle

Genre :

friendship, romance, life, hurt

Rate :

M

Cast :

Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Shim Changmin

Warning :

Genderswitch! Disini Jaejoong dan Junsu sebagai perempuan.

Maaf ya, kalau ceritanya _absurd_.

Ini FF kedua saya dengan cast TVXQ member. Hehe.. maaf, banyak typo dan tidak sesuai dengan EYD.

Disclaim :

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, dan murni mengalir dari kepala saya.

Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Hehe. Enjoy ~

.

.

.

.

.

**PROLOG**

Jaejoong memasukkan buku, pakaian dan beberapa peralatan lainnya ke dalam kardus. Mulai hari ini ia tidak tinggal lagi bersama neneknya, ia akan menempati rumah yang baru dibelinya sebulan yang lalu, bersama suaminya. Mereka baru saja menikah, seminggu yang lalu. Karena merasa tak enak dengan Nenek jika mereka tinggal disana, mereka memutuskan untuk membeli rumah yang letaknya tidak begitu jauh dari rumah Nenek. Agar mereka bisa sering untuk berkunjung ke rumah Nenek.

Tanpa sengaja sebuah kotak usang jatuh dari lemari saat ia mengambil buku-buku untuk dimasukkan ke dalam kardus. Isinya berhamburan keluar. Ia memungut benda-benda tersebut, mengambil selembar foto dengan warna sepia yang menarik perhatiannya. Menelusuri foto itu dengan jemari mungilnya, senyum simpul terurai dari bibirnya. Banyak kisah yang tersirat dari lima orang sahabat yang tengah berpose di foto itu, kisah yang menjadi bagian dari hidup mereka. Foto saat mereka sedang menikmati festival yang diadakan di kampus mereka, saat mereka masih duduk di tingkat 3 perkuliahan.

Yunho, lelaki tinggi dengan tubuh yang atletis, senyum cerah terpancar dari bibir hatinya. Seragam basket yang dikenakannya terlihat kumal, karena ia habis bertanding basket. Tangan kekarnya merangkul Jaejoong yang berdiri di sebelah kirinya, perempuan itu tersenyum manis. Ia terlihat cuek dengan menggunakan kaos dan _jeans_ longgar. Tepat di samping kirinya–Yoochun, lelaki itu menyilangkan tangannya di dada, terlihat angkuh, namun senyum manis terukir dibibirnya. Disamping kanan Yunho–Changmin, ia hanya tersenyum tipis, tidak terlalu suka di foto jika tidak terpaksa. Di samping kanannya–Junsu, perempuan imut dengan pipi _chubby_, tangan kirinya merangkul lengan kanan Changmin sedangkan tangan kirinya menunjukkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah. Ia tersenyum lebar.

Sudah 4 tahun berlalu sejak foto itu mereka abadikan. Mereka berpisah satu sama lain, sesekali mereka saling menghubungi jika mereka tidak sibuk. Kisah persahabatan yang mereka jalin tanpa sengaja.

Tepukan pelan di bahu Jaejoong, menyadarkannya dari lamunan akan masa lalunya itu. Ia menatap seseorang yang tadi menepuk pundaknya, lelaki yang amat disayanginya. Lelaki itu tersenyum padanya, melihat apa yang sedang ia pegang. Kemudian duduk tepat di sampingnya, mengusap pundaknya dengan sayang.

Jaejoong meletakkan kembali foto tersebut ke dalam kotak usang itu, juga benda-benda yang berhamburan tadi. Pikirannya melayang ke masa-masa saat ia mulai mengenal mereka hingga bersahabat dengan mereka, empat orang yang sangat berarti baginya.

.

.

.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_to be continued _**

**_._**

**_please review ~_**

**_._**

**_._**


	2. My BestFriend

**Title :**

**You're My Miracle**

**Genre :**

friendship, romance, life, hurt

**Rate :**

M

**Main Cast :**

- Kim Jaejoong

- Jung Yunho

- Park Yoochun

- Kim Junsu

- Shim Changmin

**Supporting Cast :**

- Kim Hyun Joong (member ss501, aktor), ayah Jaejoong

- Kim Tae Hae (aktris), ibu Jaejoong

- Kim Soo-hyun (aktris), adik Jaejoong

- Jung Ji-Hoon (penyanyi, aktor), ayah Yunho

- Jung Yu-Mi (aktris), ibu Yunho

- Jung Yonghwa (vokalis CNBLUE, aktor), adik Yunho

- Kim Sunah (aktris), nenek Jaejoong

- Kim So-Eun (aktris), bibi Jaejoong

- Lee Junki (actor), paman Jaejoong

- Lee Jinki (member SHINee), adik sepupu Jaejoong

**Warning :**

Genderswitch! Disini Jaejoong dan Junsu sebagai perempuan.

Typo! Tidak sesuai dengan EYD.

Maaf ya, kalau ceritanya _absurd_.

Ini FF kedua saya dengan cast TVXQ member

**Disclaim :**

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, dan murni mengalir dari kepala saya.

Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Hehe. Enjoy ~

**selamat membaca ~**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**My Best Friend**

**.**

"Memikirkan apa?" Seseorang merebahkan dirinya di samping Jaejoong, menjadikan tangan sebagai bantalannya.

Jaejoong hanya mendesah. Menatap langit. Kini mereka tengah berada di meja persegi empat—biasa dijadikan tempat untuk makan ataupun mengadakan acara, yang hanya dihadiri kerabat dekat. Tempat seperti ini biasanya selalu ada di rumah tradisional Korea. Dan, rumah neneknya Jaejoong memang bergaya tradisional, tidak besar seperti pada umumnya. Rumah ini cukup sederhana, namun nyaman dan asri karena banyak ditumbuhi tanaman. Nenek memang senang merawat tanaman-tanamannya itu.

"Aku takut." Kini ia memeluk kakinya, kemudian membenamkan kepalanya disana.

"Takut apa?" tanya Yunho—seseorang yang merebahkan diri di samping perempuan itu. Ia mendudukkan dirinya, membelai punggung mungil Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menatap kearah Yunho, pandangannya sendu. "Aku takut tidak lulus beasiswa di universitas itu."

Yunho hanya tersenyum, sebenarnya ia sudah tahu jika Jaejoong akan mengatakan hal itu. Sahabatnya ini selalu khawatir tentang pendidikan, karena ia tidak ingin mengecewakan orang tuanya yang kini masih di Gwangju, juga Nenek serta Bibinya.

Saat ini, Jaejoong memang berada di Seoul, tepatnya saat ia menginjakkan kaki di bangku sekolah menengah atas. Awalnya, ia pasrah untuk tidak melanjutkan sekolah melihat kondisi keuangan keluarganya yang buruk. Terlebih ia memiliki satu adik, yang akan melanjutkan pendidikan di bangku sekolah menengah pertama. Ia lebih memilih untuk bekerja membantu orang tuanya itu, dan membiarkan adiknya untuk sekolah. Tetapi, orang tuanya ingin Jaejoong tetap melanjutkan pendidikan, mereka terus berusaha mengumpulkan uang. Tetapi, tetap saja uang itu tidak cukup, biaya pendidikan saat ini memang mahal. Sampai suatu hari, Bibinya—sepupu Ayahnya—berkunjung ke Gwangju karena ada dinas luar kota, ia pun menyempatkan diri untuk berkunjung ke sanak saudara, termasuk Ayah. Ia mendengar cerita perihal Jaejoong, dan ia pun memutuskan untuk mengajak Jaejoong ke Seoul dan menyekolahkannya disana. Bibi bukanlah orang kaya, ia hanyalah seorang guru, gajinya tidak banyak. Tetapi, ia tidak tega membiarkan keponakannya tidak melanjutkan sekolahnya.

Awalnya, Jaejoong dan orang tuanya ragu. Mereka tidak ingin merepotkan keluarganya, tetapi Bibi terus memaksa sehingga mereka pun mengizinkan Jaejoong untuk bersekolah di Seoul. Terlebih ada Yunho, sahabat Jaejoong semenjak di Gwangju, juga akan pindah ke Seoul karena Ayahnya dipindah tugaskan disana. Jadi ia tidak merasa kesepian, karena akan ada yang menjaganya. Ayah dan Ibu Yunho pun tidak keberatan untuk membantu Jaejoong jika ia memang mengingkan sesuatu untuk kebutuhan sekolahnya. Mereka cukup mengenal bagaimana kondisi keluarga Jaejoong karena mereka sudah bertetangga cukup lama, terlebih dengan Ayah Jaejoong.

Sebenarnya keluarga Jaejoong cukup berada, Ayah bekerja di Seoul sebagai manajer di salah satu perusahaan eletronik. Namun, saat Jaejoong berusia 5 tahun, Ayah dipindah tugaskan di Daegu. Seiring berjalannya waktu, ketika Jaejoong beranjak SMP, Ayah di PHK. Perusahaannya bangkrut. Mereka mencoba bertahan di Daegu, Ayah mencari pekerjaan kesana kemari. Tapi nihil, tak ada yang menerimanya, uang persediaan mereka semakin menipis. Hal itu membuat keluarga mereka memutuskan untuk pindah ke Gwangju, kampung halaman Ayah. Tidak mudah untuk tinggal disana, karena banyak yang membicarakan mereka, terutama tentang di PHK-nya Ayah.

Dan hal itu membuat Jaejoong tertutup, pendiam dan kaku. Dulu, ia selalu memperhatikan penampilannya, walau ia masih kecil ia suka sekali berdandan. Namun, semuanya berubah saat keluarganya melarat, tak ada baju baru, tak ada sepatu baru apalagi sekedar jepitan baru. Semua harus dihemat demi kebutuhan keluarga mereka, Ayah bekerja menjadi petani di sawah temannya. Gajinya tidak sebanyak saat Ayah masih menjadi manajer, tapi cukup untuk kebutuhan mereka sehari-hari, terutama kebutuhan pangan mereka.

Awalnya, Jaejoong enggan untuk berteman dengan Yunho, ia lebih memilih menjadi bayangan. Sendiri, tanpa teman. Orang tuanya sempat sedih dengan sifat Jaejoong yang sangat berubah itu. Ayah sempat berkata padanya, _jika manusia adalah makhluk sosial, suatu saat pasti membutuhkan seseorang_. Perlahan, ia mencoba berteman dengan Yunho. Mereka berjalan bersama ke sekolah, mengerjakan tugas sekolah, dan main bersama.

Ternyata cukup mudah untuk berteman dengan lelaki itu, karena Yunho tidak peduli dengan kondisi keluarga Jaejoong. Ketika ada seseorang yang mengungkit tentang keluarganya, Yunholah yang akan membelanya. Bagi Yunho, Jaejoong adalah orang yang menyenangkan. Di balik sifatnya yang pendiam, ia sebenarnya perhatian dan lembut, serta enak untuk diajak berdiskusi tentang apapun.

Dan, hanya pada Yunho, Jaejoong bisa menceritakan apapun yang ia rasakan, bahkan ketika hal itu ia sembunyikan dari orang tuanya. Jaejoong benar-benar merasa nyaman dengan Yunho, seolah lelaki itu adalah tamengnya. Yunho adalah keluarga yang juga—tidak—cukup berada, tetapi kehidupan keluarganya tidak semiris keluarga Jaejoong. Ayah Yunho hanya seorang konsultan di perusahaan kecil, gajinya tidak banyak tapi cukup untuk kebutuhan mereka, terkadang Yunho pun dapat membeli pakaian baru. Perlahan, perusahaan itu mulai terkenal, mereka mulai membuka cabang di beberapa daerah, termasuk di Seoul. Dan Ayah Yunho dipercaya menjadi wakil direktur karena pengalaman kerjanya cukup matang, sehingga mereka dipindah tugaskan di Seoul.

Saat ia mengiyakan permintaan Bibi untuk tinggal dan bersekolah di Seoul, sebenarnya ia masih merasa berat. Ia tidak ingin meninggalkan orang tua dan adiknya di Gwangju, ingin rasanya ia membawa serta mereka. Tapi hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

Ia masih ingat permintaan Ayah kala itu, "Jaejoong_ie_, jangan terlalu memikirkan kami disini. Kau pikirkan pendidikanmu saja, jadilah orang yang sukses, jangan mengecewakan kami. Jika kau merindukan kami kau bisa menelepon kami." Jaejoong langsung memeluk Ayah, bagaimana mungkin ia tidak memikirkan mereka, mereka adalah harta paling berharga yang ia miliki.

"Jaejoong_ie_, jika kau memerlukan sesuatu, bilanglah pada _ahjumma, ne_?" Ibunya Yunho merangkul Jaejoong dengan sayang, ia sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaan Jaejoong saat itu. Ia telah menganggap Jaejoong seperti anaknya, karena ia memang tidak memiliki anak perempuan.

"Jika kau merindukan _Appa _dan _Eomma_, kita bisa kesini saat liburan tiba." Kini Ayahnya Yunho yang berbicara, seolah membaca kegelisahan di wajah putih Jaejoong.

Dan sore itu, mereka berangkat menuju Seoul menggunakan mobil pribadi Ayah Yunho. Jaejoong tak bisa menyimpan perasaannya saat itu, air mata yang sedari ditahannya, akhirnya tumpah juga membentuk aliran sungai di pipi mulusnya. Ibu Yunho langsung memeluk Jaejoong, membiarkannya menangis dalam pelukan hangat perempuan paruh baya itu.

Setelah tiba di Seoul, mereka langsung mengantarkan Jaejoong ke rumah Nenek. Bibi memang tidak bisa menjemputnya, karena saat itu ia tengah mengajarkan les privat pada murid-murid yang mendapatkan nilai rendah.

Nenek, Bibi, Paman dan Jinki, sepupunya, menyambut mereka dengan hangat. Mereka mempersilahkan keluarga Jung untuk meminum teh yang sudah disiapkan oleh Bibi. Mereka berbincang tak lama, karena keluarga Jung harus merapikan rumah mereka yang masih berantakan, terlebih ada beberapa barang yang masih tersimpan rapi di kardus.

Awalnya, Jaejoong sedikit canggung dengan keluarganya ini. Karena ia memang jarang bertemu dengan mereka kecuali Bibi—ia beberapa kali ke Gwangju untuk tugas dinasnya, dan Nenek. Sedangkan ia jarang sekali bertemu dengan Paman dan sepupunya ini, mereka pernah bertemu dua kali saat ada acara keluarga di Gwangju. Tak ada pembicaraan diantara mereka, hanya sekedar tersenyum satu sama lain. Tetapi, perasaan itu langsung ditepisnya karena keluarganya ini sangat menyenangkan dan hangat. Kini, ia merasa betah di rumah barunya ini, walau terkadang ia ingin bersama dengan keluarganya di Gwangju.

"Kau pasti lulus, Jaejoong_ie_." Yunho merengkuh Jaejoong dalam pelukannya. Hampir setiap hari, Yunho pasti bermain di rumah Nenek dan ia mengenal baik keluarga Jaejoong ini.

Di akhir pekan, tak jarang Yunho menginap di rumah Nenek, sekamar dengan Jinki. Bahkan ia cukup sering mendengar cerita Nenek atau keluh kesah Jinki tentang teman sekolah ataupun tentang kekasihnya. Yonghwa—adik Yunho, pun beberapa kali menginap di rumah Nenek. Begitupun sebaliknya, terkadang Jaejoong yang menginap di rumah Yunho, bersama dengan Jinki.

"Aku takut," lirihnya lagi, membalas pelukannya Yunho itu.

"Aku yakin, kau akan lulus. Kau adalah murid terpandai di sekolah. Alasan apa yang membuat kau tidak lulus?" Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya, menatap Yunho. "Justru aku yang merasa takut, jika aku tidak lulus. Kau tahu, 'kan, aku tidak sepandai dirimu." Yunho tersenyum, menenangkan hati perempuan itu.

Sebenarnya Jaejoong bukanlah murid terpandai, bahkan ketika masih di sekolah dasar nilainya selalu pas-pasan. Tetapi ketika di sekolah menengah pertama, ia selalu meningkatkan nilainya walau itu sulit karena ia tidak begitu suka belajar. Tekadnya cukup kuat saat beranjak ke sekolah menengah atas, ia ingin kuliah dengan menggunakan beasiswa sehingga ia tidak perlu lagi merepotkan Bibi, ataupun orang tuanya. Dan ia berhasil, nilai-nilainya selalu bagus dan mendapat peringkat 1 dengan nilai tertinggi di sekolah. Tapi, ia cukup ragu akan hasil test yang telah ia jalani untuk beasiswa di universitas yang cukup terkenal di Seoul.

Jaejoong terkekeh mendengar perkataan dari Yunho.

Yunho mencubit pipi putih Jaejoong. "Akhirnya tertawa juga." Ia memang paling senang jika Jaejoong tertawa seperti ini. Daripada bersedih. Seringkali, ia menjumpai Jaejoong yang sedang merenung dan ia pun segera membuat perempuan itu kembali tertawa.

Jaejoong memang tidak pernah bisa tertawa lepas jika tidak bersama Yunho, ataupun keluarganya.

Banyak yang heran mengapa seorang Yunho yang terkenal supel bisa berteman dengan Jaejoong yang kaku. Beberapa perempuan yang memang mengagumi Yunho, seringkali mengerjai Jaejoong. Tetapi perempuan itu hanya diam, tak membalas. Ia tidak ingin mencari gara-gara hanya karena masalah sepele seperti itu.

"Jaejoong_ie_…" Yunho tersenyum, menunjukkan giginya yang rapi. "Kau harus semangat! Kau pasti diterima."

"Bukan hanya aku, tapi kita," ralat Jaejoong.

"Ya. Kita."

.

.

Dua bulan setelah mengikuti tahap-tahapan untuk beasiswa, hasilnya pun diumumkan. Mereka yang diterima, akan mendapatkan surat dari pihak yang bersangkutan.

Jaejoong sedang merasa senang saat ini, karena keberuntungan berpihak padanya. Ia lulus. Tetapi, ia tidak sepenuhnya bahagia, karena sahabatnya itu tidak lulus. Sesekali ia menggigit bibirnya. Menatap sendu lelaki yang sedang bermain bola basket.

Ketika Jaejoong merasa sedih dengan tidak lulusnya Yunho. Lelaki itu justru bersikap biasa saja, ia tidak sedih. Ia malah terlihat senang, sesekali senyum bahagia terukir dari bibir hatinya ketika ia bisa memasukkan bola basket ke ranjang. Dan mengalahkan adiknya itu.

Setelah lelah, ia dan Yonghwa duduk di samping Jaejoong.

"Kau kenapa, _noona_? Ada masalah?" Yonghwa mengambil segelas air putih, kemudian meminumnya dengan cepat. Begitupun dengan Yunho.

Yunho mendorong pelan bahu Jaejoong dengan bahu kekarnya, membuat Jaejoong sadar dari lamunannya. "Hei, kau lulus. Mana wajah bahagianya?"

Jaejoong memandang Yunho dengan wajah datar. "Aku senang. Sangat senang. Tapi…" Ia tidak melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Tapi… Yunho _hyung_ tidak lulus?" tebak Yonghwa cepat. Melihat ekspresi Jaejoong yang kaget, membuat Yonghwa mengerti. "Bukankah itu sudah biasa, _noona_?"

"Hm..." Jaejoong hanya menggumam.

"Justru, kalau Yunho _hyung_ keterima itu baru luar biasa."

"Yah!" Yunho menatap nyalang adik semata wayangnya itu. Jarak mereka hanya berjarak 2 tahun, sehingga mereka terlihat sangat dekat. Bahkan mereka tidak terlihat seperti adik-kakak, tetapi sahabat yang seumuran. Apalagi tinggi mereka hampir sama.

Yunho dan Yonghwa memang tidak terlalu mirip. Yunho berkulit kecokelatan karena sering berada dibawah terik matahari untuk bermain basket dan olahraga lainnya. Sedangkan Yonghwa kulitnya lebih putih, karena ia lebih senang menghabiskan waktu untuk menciptakan lagu di studio kecil yang ia miliki. Ia adalah anggota band di sekolahnya.

Jaejoong hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah laku kakak-beradik ini. Tiba-tiba Yonghwa melepaskan ikat rambut Jaejoong yang diikat kuda. Seketika Jaejoong melotot, kaget.

"_Noona_, sekali-kali rambutmu di gerai saja. Kau terlihat lebih cantik," puji Yonghwa. Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar pujian itu, memperlihatkan lesung pipit di kedua pipinya itu. Manis.

"Dia benar. Kau memang cantik, hmm, manis." Yunho menatap Jaejoong, tepat di depan wajah perempuan itu seraya melakukan gerakan dengan kedua tangannya. Seperti fotografer.

Jaejoong menghela napas. "Bisakah kalian tidak terus memujiku?"

"Kau malu?"

"Tidak." Tetapi semburat merah di pipi Jaejoong tidak dapat membohongi, jika ia malu.

"Hahaha.. _Noona, _kau lucu sekali." Yonghwa berdiri dari duduknya, menatap jam di ponselnya. "Ah! Aku lupa. Aku harus bertemu dengan Jonghyun."

Ia berlalu dari sana, meninggalkan Jaejoong dan Yunho berdua di halaman belakang rumah mereka. Jaejoong mengikat rambut panjangnya kembali, seperti tadi. Diikat seperti ekor kuda.

"Kau kenapa tidak terlihat sedih?"

Yunho menatap Jaejoong heran. "Heh?"

Jaejoong mengambil napas sesaat. Balas menatap lelaki itu, dengan sendu. "Kau tidak lulus."

"Lalu?"

"Kita akan berbeda kampus."

Bukannya menjawab, Yunho malah tertawa lepas. Diliriknya wajah putih perempuan itu, meneliti ekspresi wajahnya. Ada kesenduan disana. Sontak membuat Yunho terdiam dan tergantikan dengan senyum hangatnya. Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak ingin memandang mata musang lelaki itu. Ia memain-mainkan jemarinya.

Yunho menghentikan gerakan tangannya, kemudian menggenggam tangan mungil itu. Membuat Jaejoong menatap lekat lelaki itu. Ia tak membalas senyum Yunho, hanya memperhatikan saja.

"Kita tetap akan satu kampus."

Jaejoong menautkan alisnya. Melepas genggaman tangan Yunho.

Yunho mencubit pipi Jaejoong. "Aku tahu, jika aku tidak lulus beasiswa. Jadi, aku langsung mendaftarkan diri disana."

"Dan kau diterima?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak tahu. Aku baru test minggu lalu."

"Aku akan berdoa untukmu."

"Itu harus!"

Mereka tertawa bersama.

…

Jaejoong terlihat sibuk. Ia memasukkan beberapa cemilan ke dalam toples kosong. Bahkan sore tadi, ia menyempatkan diri membuat _chocolate cookies_. Ia memang tidak terlalu bisa memasak, tetapi ia beberapa kali membantu ibunya membuat kue. Sedikit demi sedikit ia mulai belajar cara membuat kue ataupun makanan. Hasil percobaannya pun, tak selalu enak. Selalu ada _trial and error_.

Keras kepala. Itu gambaran yang tepat untuknya. Ia tidak pernah putus asa saat gagal, tetapi ia akan terus mencoba sehingga ia berhasil. Dia pernah membuat kue bolu, tapi hasilnya tidak bagus. Bantat dan keras. Karena ia terlalu banyak memasukkan telur dan terlalu lama mangaduk adonan, sehingga hasilnya tidak sesuai harapan.

Di hari berikutnya, ia akan mencoba lagi dan lagi. Sampai hasilnya enak, terkadang ia juga dibantu Ibu. Karena tidak ingin membuat Ayah dan Ibu mengeluarkan uang, ia selalu membeli bahan kue dengan uang tabungannya. Mereka sudah memiliki alat-alat untuk membuat kue, karena Ibu menjual kue hasil buatannya di rumah. Untuk meringankan keuangan keluarga. Kue buatan ibunya memang enak, banyak yang memesan kue dari ibu, entah dalam jumlah kecil ataupun besar. Ibu memang baru memulai usahanya saat Jaejoong masih duduk di bangku kelas 3 sekolah menengah pertama. Semenjak itu pula, ia baru mulai memasuki dapur dengan tujuan belajar membuat kue dan makanan.

"Selesai," lirihnya.

Ia berjalan kearah Yunho yang sedang membuat kopi susu. Lelaki itu terlihat sibuk memasukkan kopi susu ke dalam teko—ukurannya tidak terlalu besar, beberapa sendok gula pasir, kemudian menuangkan air panas. Setelah itu ia mengaduk hingga rata. Sesaat ia mencicipinya, lalu lidahnya dikeluar-masukkan. Kepanasan. Jaejoong hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Yunho itu.

"Sudah tahu panas, mengapa langsung dicicipi? Ditiup dulu." Yunho hanya tersenyum masam. Jaejoong mengambil sendok yang dipegang oleh Yunho, mengambil sedikit air kopi, meniupnya kemudian ia menyodorkan sendok itu ke mulut Yunho. Yunho segera membuka mulutnya, mencicipi kopi susu itu lagi.

Yunho memandang Jaejoong dengan senyum merekah. "_Chocolate milkshake_?"

Jaejoong membalas senyumanya, seraya mengangguk.

Kini Yunho sibuk memasukkan susu cair, sedikit gula pasir, susu cokelat bubuk dan es serut ke dalam blender. Ia menyalakan blender itu, menunggu hingga campuran bahan-bahan tadi menjadi satu. Setelah selesai, ia memasukkan _milkshake _ke dalam gelas dengan ukiran bintang di sekeliling gelas. Gelas kesayangan Jaejoong. Ia memberi sedikit _whipping cream_ dan taburan cokelat _chips_.

Ia tersenyum puas pada perempuan itu. "Sudah selesai, Nona."

"Terimakasih, Tuan." Jaejoong terkekeh.

Yonghwa berjalan kearah mereka seraya tersenyum lebar. "Wah minuman dan makanannya sudah siap. Malam ini pesta!"

"Yeah!"

Malam ini adalah malam istimewa bagi mereka. Karena malam ini mereka akan menonton final Piala Eropa. Acara kesukaan para lelaki dan perempuan—yang ini tidak sepenuhnya karena permainannya, tetapi karena wajah para pemainnya. Jaejoong memang tidak terlalu mengerti tentang sepakbola, tetapi ia sering menemani ketiga lelaki ini untuk menonton acara itu.

Dan seperti biasanya, Jaejoong akan menyiapkan makanan, Yunho membuatkan minuman untuk mereka, sedangkan Yonghwa dan Jinki merapikan ruang televisi di lantai 2. Tempat kesukaan mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk menonton, daripada di lantai 1. Karena mereka tidak bisa berteriak dengan bebas. Beberapa rekan kerja orang tua Yunho seringkali main ke rumah mereka.

"Ah, maaf. Aku telat," lirih Jinki seraya berjalan kearah mereka. Ia segera membantu Jaejoong untuk membawakan nampan berisi makanan.

"Kau darimana saja?" Jaejoong mengacak rambut Jinki, membuat lelaki itu meringis. Ia memang paling tidak suka rambutnya diacak.

"_Halmeoni_ menyuruhku membeli makanan di restoran langganannya itu. Kau tahu kan, _Noona_, jaraknya lumayan jauh."

Jaejoong mengangguk, mengerti. "Apa ada tamu istimewa?" Nenek memang jarang membeli makanan di restoran langganan, jika tidak ada sesuatu yang istimewa.

Jinki meletakkan toples-toples cemilan diatas meja dan menaruh nampan dibawah meja. Begitupun Yunho, ia meletakkan 3 gelas kosong, teko berisi kopi susu dan _milkshake chocolate_ diatas meja.

Jinki duduk diatas karpet, menyenderkan kepalanya diatas sofa. Menatap langit-langit. Jaejoong duduk di sampingnya, begitupun dengan Yonghwa. Sedangkan Yunho duduk di sofa.

"Begitulah, _Noona_. _Samchon _dan _Imo_ akan datang."

"Siapa?"

"Adik _Appa_."

"Ah.." Jaejoong memang tidak mengenal baik keluarga Pamannya itu. "Seharusnya kau ada di rumah, kan?"

"Kau kabur kesini?" tanya Yonghwa sarkatis seraya menyantap cemilan.

Jinki hanya mengangguk.

"Kenapa?" Jaejoong menatap Jinki, memandang wajah putih sepupunya itu.

"Aku malas berada di sana. Pasti _Imo_ akan membandingkanku dengan anak lelakinya itu. Dan, aku tidak suka dibandangkan-bandingkan."

"Haha. Aku mengerti!" Yonghwa tertawa cukup keras. Jaejoong menepuk pundak Jinki dengan pelan.

Jinki memang pintar bermain dengan wajahnya. _Poker face_. Di depan keluar besar Ayahnya, ia bisa tersenyum manis dan menunjukkan kebahagiaan. Senyum tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya. Tetapi ketika berkumpul bersama Jaejoong, Yunho dan Yonghwa, ia tidak bisa untuk berpura-pura. Ia selalu berkata jujur pada mereka bertiga. Ia juga tidak mengerti, tetapi ia merasa nyaman dengan mereka. Sebelumnya, ia tidak pernah merasakan hal yang seperti ini.

"_Well_, kita di depan TV bukan untuk membahas tentang aku, 'kan?" Senyum cerah terlukis di bibirnya, mata sipitnya menghilang. Setidaknya, ia ingin bersenang-senang malam ini, ia tidak memedulikan Paman dan Bibinya yang mungkin akan mencarinya kemudian membandingkan dengan anaknya itu.

Yonghwa menyalakan televisi. Tepat disaat para komentator sedang berceloteh tentang kekuatan dua negara itu. Spanyol vs Italia.

Yunho mengambil toples yang berisi _chocolate cookies_, kemudian duduk di samping Jaejoong dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di sofa. Ia memasukkan _cookies_ itu ke dalam mulutnya, mengunyah dan menelannya.

"Buatanmu?"

"Menurutmu?" Jaejoong malah balas bertanya pada Yunho. Ia memandang lelaki itu dengan saksama. Ia ingin tahu reaksi Yunho kali ini, karena lelaki itu selalu bilang tak enak setiap masakan yang dibuat olehnya.

Yunho menyeringai, seperti mengejek. "Tumben enak."

"Aissh," dengus Jaejoong kesal. Lalu memalingkan wajahnya menatap layar kaca. Seharusnya ia tidak bertanya. Karena Yunho akan membuatnya kesal.

Yunho hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan Jaejoong. "Ini enak sekali. Aku serius." Ia mengacak rambut Jaejoong—yang kali ini dibiarkan tergerai.

Pipi Jaejoong bersemu saat Yunho memuji _cookies_-nya. Yunho mencubit pipi putih itu dengan gemas.

"Ini memang enak, _Noona_." Yonghwa menyetujui perkataan kakaknya itu, mulutnya masih sibuk mengunyah.

"Tidak seperti biasanya." Jinki ikut menimpali.

"Aku sudah berusaha."

"Iya. Kami mengerti, terimakasih." Lagi-lagi Yunho mengacak rambut panjang Jaejoong, memainkan helai demi helai rambutnya.

…

"Gooolllll" teriak Yunho, Yonghwa dan Jinki bersamaan. Saat Alba menerima umpan dari Xavi dan menggiring bola tersebut ke tengah sebelum melepaskan sepakan kaki kiri yang tidak mampu dihalau oleh kiper Italia, Gianluigi Buffon.

Jaejoong tersentak, mengerjapkan mata bulatnya beberapa kali. Ia memang sempat tertidur, matanya sudah tak sanggup untuk bertahan. Sesekali saat matanya mulai tertutup dengan cepat ia membukanya dan kembali menonton. Namun, akan tertutup kembali. Selalu seperti itu. Sampai matanya benar-benar tertutup, ia malah mendengarkan teriakan ketiga lelaki ini hingga ia terjaga kembali.

"Jadi, skornya berapa-berapa?" tanyanya parah.

"2-0 untuk Spanyol, _Noona_."

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan malas.

"Jika kali ini Spanyol menang. Ini benar-benar catatan sejarah terbaru buat Spanyol." Yunho terlihat bangga. Ia memang memang menjagokan Spanyol dari awal Piala Eropa 2012 dimulai.

"Seharusnya Jerman yang masuk ke babak final," lirih Yonghwa.

"Sudahlah, Yonghwa-_ah_. Pada kenyataannya, yang masuk ke babak final adalah Spanyol dan Italia." Jinki tersenyum bijak ketika melihat kesedihan di wajah sahabatnya itu. Jinki memang mendukung Spanyol, sama seperti Yunho. Tapi tidak dengan Yonghwa.

Yunho duduk tepat disamping Jaejoong, mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut. "Tidurlah di kamar. Kau mengantuk."

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Aku masih ingin disini."

"Matamu memerah."

"Tapi aku belum mengantuk!"

"Baiklah."

Untuk kali ini, Yunho malas berdebat dengan Jaejoong. Suasana cukup tidak baik baginya, karena ia masih tegang untuk mengetahui hasil akhir dari babak final Piala Eropa ini.

Mereka kembali menatap layar dengan saksama, babak kedua sudah dimulai. Terkadang wajah mereka terlihat bersemangat ketika tim Spanyol terus menggempur pertahanan tim Italia. Beberapa peluang tercipta, namun sayang tak ada satupun yang mampu menambah skor mereka. Sampai menit ke-78, dimana tim Spanyol melakukan serangan yang dirancang dengan rapi dari belakang dan berhasil memporakpandakan pemain belakang Italia. Sayangnya, bola yang berhasil digiring hingga di depan gawang terbuang sia-sia karena Fernando Tores terjebak _off-side_. Membuat wajah ketiga pemuda yang sedang menonton mereka kecewa.

Dan kini, Jaejoong sudah benar-benar terlelap. Bahkan ia tak menyadari ketika para lelaki ini berteriak dengan keras, ketika Mata dengan mudah melesatkan bola ke gawang Italia. 4-0 untuk Spanyol.

"Spanyol benar-benar menambah sejarah untuk dunia persepakbolaannya." Kagum Yonghwa. "Jerman pasti bisa!"

"Ya, benar. Spanyol menang saat Piala Eropa 2008, kemudian Piala Dunia 2010, dan sekarang Piala Eropa 2012. Ini benar-benar luar biasa." Yunho terlihat senang, karena tim kesayangannya kembali menang.

Jinki dan Yonghwa asyik memakan cemilan mereka yang tadi tertunda. Karena mereka terlampau serius menyaksikan babak final Piala Eropa ini.

Yunho mendekati Jaejoong yang terlelap, ia menjadikan lengan sofa sebagai bantalannya. Mengelus rambut perempuan itu. "Dasar keras kepala." Ia mengangkat Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya. Kemudian memindahkan ke kamar tamu—tempat biasa Jaejoong tidur, jika ia menginap di rumah Yunho. Kamarnya tepat disamping kamar Yunho.

Dengan perlahan, ia meletakkan Jaejoong di atas kasur. Menyelimuti perempuan itu dengan selimut sampai bahunya. Mengelus kembali wajah dan rambut perempuan itu. "_Jaljayo_," lirinya seraya tersenyum.

Kemudian ia berjalan keluar, kembali menonton penutupan final Piala Eropa dengan kedua adiknya itu.

.

.

.

.

**to be continued **

**.**

**please review ~**

* * *

**.**

** - zhie hikaru, mrspark6002, rly. , sachan :**

yunjae? hmm. saya tidak tahu, karena akan ada banyak _couple _disini. hehe.

.

**- joy, guest, azahra88, pumpkins yellow, yunjaeddiction :**

ini sudah saya lanjut. selamat membaca ~

**.**

**.**


End file.
